


What Fred Would Want

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Angst and Feels, Canon Death Compliant, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Christmas after his death would never be the same, but they knew that they had to celebrate in a way that would make him proud.





	What Fred Would Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: I’ll apologize for the feels now, but I’m telling you that it is all the fault of the wonderful prompter! Don’t hate me because I do still love you all!
> 
> This story was prompted by the ever so lovely GaeilgeRua and was self-betaed with the ever so loving eyes of articcat621 taking a quick glance over, so please do forgive any mistakes you may discover as you read on!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don’t write for profit and I certainly don’t own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created. 
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: What Fred Would Want  
> Pairing: Geomione  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Christmas after his death would never be the same, but they knew that they had to celebrate in a way that would make him proud.
> 
> I’m sorry in advance for the feels.
> 
> Love always,   
> ~starr

There was a solemn silence that hung around the Burrow as the holiday season drew near. The decorations had been hung, but there was no joy to be found in the process. If it had been up to Ginny and George, there wouldn't have been decorations hung this year. In fact, the holiday would have passed without any recognition. The two of them felt as though there wasn't much to celebrate this year.

Christmas was Fred's favorite time of year. He loved the lights and the decorations. Although if anyone asked him, he would have told them that the presents were his favorite. But if he was going to be honest with himself, it wasn't receiving the presents that he loved, it was giving people presents and playing pranks on them as he did so.

"His presents were always the best," Ginny mumbled, fighting back tears as she handed her mum another ornament to hang on the tree. She brushed her thumb over it slowly. It was a picture frame that held a picture of all of the Weasley children. Ginny could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as her eyes trailed over Fred's face. "It won't be the same."

"I know, dear, but he wouldn't want us to avoid the holiday," Molly insisted. "In fact, what do you think he would say if he saw your attitude right now about the holiday?"

Painting a fake smile on her face, Ginny chuckled softly. "My guess is that he would make some joke about people with bad attitudes and how they don't get any presents, which means that he would just get more presents. Then he would prank me with one of his newest inventions for the shop."

"So with that in mind, we need to treat this Christmas just like it's any other one. At least for George's sake. Hermione can only do so much to help him," Molly replied, glancing over her shoulder at the young couple who was sitting at the kitchen table. "It's going to be a tough year for all of us, love. We just need to remain strong for everyone."

"I know, mum. It just isn't fair," Ginny said, looking over at her older brother. "I'll do my best."

. . . . . . . . .

"Could you hand me that bowl of popcorn?" Hermione asked as she finished threading her needle with thread. Quickly she tied a knot at the end of the string and then turned to look for the bowl of popcorn she had asked for, but found nothing. She glanced up at George and noticed that he was lost in thought. She sighed quietly and rested a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her and she found sadness in his eyes. That sadness had been there since the day Fred passed away. That sadness is what drew her close to him. Sure Ron and Ginny were struggling with a sadness of their very own at the loss of their brother, but there was something about George and the sadness that he was struggling with that drew her to him.

"Did you say something?" he mumbled, putting on a fake smile as he turned to look at her. Maybe if he could trick her into thinking he was okay, he would be able to trick himself into being okay. At least if someone believed he was okay with his brother's death, things could possibly return to normal.

Everyone in the house had been acting like time had been standing still. No one talked about what had happened and George really couldn't blame them. To him, it still didn't feel like a reality. At least it didn't until he thought of something he wanted to tell Fred and then remembered the truth.

"I did, but something's bothering you," Hermione replied, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," George answered, shaking his head. He didn't want to have this conversation again. He had been able to avoid it with his mother earlier, but that was only because Hermione had arrived and pulled him away. But now, who was going to stop the conversation from happening with her?

"You were thinking about Fred," she said, setting the needle down on the table and turning to face him.

He found a small knick in the table and stared at it intently, until he felt her hand on his chin, turning his face to look at her. Sighing George closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to find hers. He nodded his head slowly up and down, leaning his head into her hand as she brought it up to cup his cheek. Gently she brushed her thumb over his skin, leaving behind it a sense of caring.

"You're allowed to miss him, you know," she insisted, leaning back into her seat and lowering her hands to his lap where she interlaced their fingers as she continued speaking. "In fact, I think he would be quite offended if you didn't think of him, at least a little bit anyways."

Finally a small smile appeared on George's face and one in turn appeared on Hermione's. He slowly nodded his head up and down. He knew she was right about what Fred would think in regards to his attitude. He could think of a number of times that Fred had taken offense just because people couldn't tell the two them apart. He would certainly be offended if people didn't miss him.

"I can see that smile. You know I'm right," Hermione said proudly.

"That you are," George finally replied, shaking his head with a laugh. "Your ability to be right about such things is one of the reason I fell in love with you." He froze almost as quickly as the words had come out of his mouth. By the look on Hermione's face, she was as shocked as he was by his confession.

"One of the reasons you what?" Hermione asked after a few moments of awkward silence, her eyes sparkling wide with excitement.

George took a deep breath. He knew she heard him perfectly well. He hadn't expected to say those three little words to her just yet. They were still getting to know each other. They had only been together since the end of the summer, after all. Although, if he was being honest with himself, he had fallen in love with her on the very day that they met.

Closing his eyes briefly, George took one last deep breath. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes and lifted a hand to cup Hermione's cheek. Softly, he brushed the pad of his thumb against her lips. "One of the reasons that I fell in love with you, Hermione," he said, leaning forehead against hers. "I love you."

He captured her lips with his before she could respond. The passion in her kiss was more than enough to tell him that she felt the same.

As she pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, Hermione tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear. "I love you too, George," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him one more time.


End file.
